Shūtoku High
|region = Tokyo |captain = Taisuke Ōtsubo (former) Yūya Miyaji |vice-captain = Shinsuke Kimura (former) |coach = Masaaki Nakatani |jersey color = |record = Interhigh participant (past) Interhigh preliminaries finals Winter Cup 3rd place }} Shūtoku High (秀徳高校, Shūtoku Kōkō) is one of the Three Kings of Tokyo where the Generation of Miracles' shooter, Shintarō Midorima plays. Although they are one of the Three Kings of Tokyo, Seirin managed to defeat them this year in the preliminaries, denying them access to the Interhigh. Their captain was Taisuke Ōtsubo. Upon his graduation, the role was given to Yūya Miyaji. This year, they were second in the A Block and advanced to the Winter Cup preliminaries. They managed to gain a ticket to the actual Winter Cup and will face off against all the main teams. They have lost against Rakuzan High in the semi-finals. Having managed to reach the semi-finals, Shūtoku faced Kaijō for a third place match, which they eventually won, crowning them third place in the Winter Cup.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 231, page 1 It should be noted that Kise did not play for Kaijō in the third place match due to injury. Matches Practice Matches *○ Seirin High vs Shutoku High '''● (unknown) *○ Seirin High vs '''Shutoku High ● (unknown) *○ Seirin High vs Shutoku High ● (82 – 91) Interhigh preliminaries *'4th round': ● [[Shūtoku High vs Kinka High|'Shūtoku High' vs Kinka High]] ○ (153 – 21) *'Semi-finals': ● [[Shūtoku High vs Ginbō High|'Shūtoku High' vs Ginbō High]] ○ (118 – 38) *'Finals': ● [[Seirin High vs Shūtoku High (Interhigh)|'Seirin High' vs Shūtoku High]] ○ (82 – 81) Final league *● [[Shūtoku High vs Seirin High (past)|'Shūtoku High' vs Seirin High (past)]] ○ (141 – 45) Winter Cup preliminaries *● [[Shūtoku High vs Suginami West High|'Shūtoku High' vs Suginami West High]] ○ (151 – 49) Final league *● [[Shūtoku High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High|'Shūtoku High' vs Kirisaki Daiichi High]] ○ (123 – 51) *Δ Seirin High vs Shūtoku High Δ (104 – 104) *● [[Shūtoku High vs Senshinkan High|'Shūtoku High' vs Senshinkan High]] ○ (112 – 81) Winter Cup *'1st round': ● [[Shūtoku High vs Ōnita High|'Shūtoku High' vs Ōnita High]] ○ (109 – 71) *'Semi-finals': ● [[Rakuzan High vs Shūtoku High|'Rakuzan High' vs Shūtoku High]] ○ (86 - 70) *'Third place match': ○ [[Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High|Kaijō High vs Shūtoku High]] ● (54 - 96) Team Former Stats Trivia *Their official cheering squad is called Persistent and Tireless. *In the CHARACTERS BIBLE, Shūtoku High has a lot of history, their facilities are quite worn out and has strict management system.CHARACTERS BIBLE *Shutoku has been the qualifying veterans for 11 years straight at the Interhigh. They are known as the "King of Veterans". It is unknown whether they lost this title after their first defeat against Seirin in the Interhigh or against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup semifinals. *The Japanese version of the Kanji 'Toku' and the Chinese character differs by one stroke. (徳 vs. 德) Who is your favorite Shūtoku member? Shintarō Midorima Kazunari Takao Taisuke Ōtsubo Kiyoshi Miyaji Shinsuke Kimura References Navigation pl:Liceum Shūtoku it:Liceo Shūtoku Category:Teams Category:Three Kings of Tokyo Category:Shūtoku High Category:Senior High Category:Shūtoku High Notable Members